johnnybravofandomcom-20200213-history
Mary
Mary, a very beautiful Zookeeper from the very first episode of Johnny Bravo, and she is, in Johnny's opinion "smokin' hot". This was that girl that he ever tried to "score". He did it by attempting to catch a runaway gorilla and then going on a date. She has auburn hair, but the other girls that look like her have black and blonde hair, with the same hairstyle as Mary does. She is voiced by Soleil Moon Frye. Gallery Mary Episode Gallery '' Who1.png Who1.png Who2.png WowIt.jpg Mary JBC.jpg Johnny wow cool.png Johnny is.png In love.png Johnny and Mary Dance 1.png Johnny and Mary Dance 2.png Johnny and Mary Dance 3.png Johnny and Mary Dance 4.png Johnny and Mary Dance 5.png Johnny and Mary Dance 6.png Johnny and Mary Dance 7.png Johnny and Mary Dance 8.png Johnny and Mary Dance 9.png Johnny and Mary Dance 10.png Johnny and Mary Dance 10.png Johnny and Mary Dance 11.png Johnny and Mary Dance 12.png Johnny and Mary Dance 13.png Hey.png Back.png Off.png Buddy.png MoveMore.jpg MoveMore2.jpg Smash again.png ThatGirl is SoSexy.png Worry Mary 1.png Worry Mary 2.png Worry Mary 3.png Worry Mary 4.png Heres.png Johnny.png Johnny and Mary Cutie.png Worry Mary Again 1.png Worry Mary Again 2.png Worry Mary Again 3.png Worry Mary Again 4.png Worry Mary Again 5.png Worry Mary Again 6.png Worry Mary Again 7.png Worry Mary Again 8.png Worry Mary Again 9.png But who.png Combaby.png Great Sex Pose Johnny and Mary.png Hello Mary.png Tell me mary.png Do you love me Mary.png Mary unaware.png Wavy Johnny.png Mary hott.png Mary uh.png Johnny stand.png Mary confuse 1.png Mary confuse 2.png Give me a kiss then.png Johnny and Mary Faces.png Johnny and Mary Faces 2.png Johnny and Mary Faces 3.png Johnny and Mary Faces 3.png Johnny and Mary Faces 4.png Johnny and Mary Faces 5.png Johnny and Mary Faces 6.png Johnny and Mary Faces 7-8.png Just Only Mary.png Would.png You like.png This.png Upset Mary 1.png Upset Mary 2.png Upset Mary 3.png Upset Mary 4.png Upset Mary 5.png Upset Mary 6.png Upset Mary 7.png Upset Mary 8.png Confuse Johnny.png Confuse Johnny 2.png Mary unsure.png Mary unsure 2.png Mary unsure 3.png Mary unsure 4.png Mary unsure 5.png Then.png Just love.png Me Johnny Bravo.png A Close Up Mary.png A Close Up Johnny Bravo.png That wired.png I not sure.png About that.png Well.png How about.png Kung fu johnny.png Kung fu Johnny2.png Mary is curious.png Mary is curious2.png Mary is curious3.png Mary is curious4.png Mary is curious5.png Mary is curious6.png Mary is curious7.png Mary is curious8.png Kung fu Johnny3.png Kung fu Johnny4.png Kung fu Johnny5.png Kung fu Johnny6.png KFU WT.png Smash by a sumo.png Smash by a sumo2.png Smash by a sumo3.png Well what do you say.png Welluh.png Uho.png Ok Johnny b.png Mary will do it for you.png Mary will love you.png Johnny lucky day.png Ohrightsweet.png Illdoitbaby.png Kissthecook.png Kissthecook2.png Kissthecook3.png Kissthecook4.png Kissthecook5.png Kissthecook6.png Kissthecook7.png Kissthecook8.png Kissthecook9.png Havesomelunch.png Maryplate.png Maryplate2.png Maryplate3.png Maryplate4.png Mary with lunch.png Mary Sexy Back.png You do it.png You found my gorilla.png Loving you Johnny.png Mary Happy.png Marywalkimage.png Marywalk2image.png Marywalk3image.png Marywalk4image.png Marywalk5image.png Marywalk6image.png Marywalk7image.png Marywalk8image.png Mary choce.png Mary choc.png Mary chew the.png Mary chew the ape.png Mary Hold ape.png Hold Ape1.png Hold ape2.png Hold ape3.png Took ape1.png Took ape2.png Took ape3.png Well to you.png Johnny my love.png Maybe well go out some time.png I can promise.png Promise you later.png Until next time Johnny my Love.png Red Mary Look 1.png Red Mary Look 2.png Red Mary Look 3.png Red Mary Look 4.png Red Mary Look 5.png Red Mary Look 6.png Red Mary Look 7.png Red Mary Look 8.png Red Mary Look 9.png Red Mary Look 10.png '' Other Girls That Looks Like Mary Orange hair A Dark Orange Haired Mary Girl in a Purple Dress OrangeMary.jpg OrangeMary1.jpg OrangeMary2.jpg OrangeMary3.jpg OrangeMary4.jpg OrangeMary5.jpg OrangeMary6.jpg OrangeMary7.jpg OrangeMary8.jpg OrangeMary9.jpg OrangeMary10.jpg OrangeMary11.jpg OrangeMary12.jpg OrangeMary13.jpg OrangeMary14.jpg OrangeMary15.jpg OrangeMary16.jpg OrangeMary17.jpg OrangeMary18.jpg OrangeMary19.jpg OrangeMary20.jpg OrangeMary21.jpg OrangeMary22.jpg OrangeMary23.jpg OrangeMary24.jpg OrangeMary25.jpg OrangeMary26.jpg OrangeMary27.jpg OrangeMary28.jpg OrangeMary29.jpg OrangeMary30.jpg Brown hair A Brown Haired Mary BrownMaryWatching.jpg JohnnyWatching.jpg JohnnyWatchingHer.jpg BrownMaryAlone.jpg BrownMaryAsideJohnny.jpg Hey There 1.jpg Hey There 2.jpg Hey There 3.jpg Move Away 1.jpg Move Away 2.jpg Move Away 3.jpg All right.jpg All right 2.jpg All right 3.jpg What's your problem.jpg Brown Mary.jpg Brown Mary and Johnny Bravo.jpg Can.jpg We.jpg Smell.jpg Kiss.jpg Together.jpg You and I.jpg Alone.jpg BrownMaryConfuse.jpg Johnny Bravo Smile at Her.jpg Brown Mary with a Spary.jpg JohnnyMary1.jpg JohnnyMary2.jpg JB3-1.jpg JBM3.jpg JohnnyMary3.jpg JHMARY3-4.jpg JohnnyMary4.jpg JohnnyMary4-1.jpg JohnnyMary5.jpg JohnnyMary6.jpg JohnnyMary6-1.jpg JohnnyMary7.jpg JohnnyMary8.jpg JohnnyMary8-1.jpg JohnnyMary9.jpg JohnnyMary10.jpg JohnnyMary10-1.jpg JohnnyMary11.jpg JohnnyMary12.jpg JohnnyMary12-1.jpg JohnnyMary13.jpg JohnnyMary14.jpg JohnnyMary15.jpg JohnnyMary16.jpg JM17.jpg JM18.jpg JM19.jpg Hey.jpg HeyWow.jpg Down1.jpg Down2.jpg Down3.jpg Down4.jpg Amazons Many Amazon Women That Look Like Mary JbAmazonGirls1.png JbAmazonGirls2.png JbAmazonGirls3.png JbAmazonGirls4.png Jbaw5.png JbAmazonGirls5.png MaryWalking1.jpg MaryWalking2.jpg MaryWalking3.jpg MaryWalking4.jpg MaryWalking5.jpg MaryWalking6.jpg MaryWalking7.jpg MaryWalking8.jpg MaryWalking9.jpg MaryWalking10.jpg MaryWalking11.jpg MaryWalking12.jpg MaryWalking13.jpg MaryWalking14.jpg MaryWalking15.jpg MaryWalking16.jpg MaryWalking17.jpg MaryWalking18.jpg Johnny is Paradise.jpg Wow.jpg Attack Girls.jpg There Goes Johnny.jpg Misc Mary and Johnny Bravo.jpg Early Mary.jpg msa.jpg A Brown Haried Mary Girl in a Pink Dress in a Johnny Bravo Bumper Image1.jpg Image2.jpg Image3.jpg Sexymary.jpg Sexymary2.jpg Sexymary3.jpg Sexymary4.jpg Sexymary5.jpg Sexymary6.jpg Sexymary7.jpg Sexymary8.jpg Sexymary9.jpg Sexymary10.jpg Sexymary11.jpg Sexymary12.jpg Sexymary13.jpg Sexymary14.jpg Sexymary15.jpg Johnny in love with Mary.jpg Quotes "Excuse Me?" "No. There's a 900-Pound Gorilla on the loose." "You certainly don't look like a superhero." "Oh, no. You didn't mention those." "You know, come to think of it, I guess I could use the help of a superhero." "Can I have my gorilla now?" "I would go out with you, but it looks as though you've already got a date." Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females